thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avrid Marconi
Name: Avrid Day Marconi Gender: Male District: District 5 Age: 15 Weapon: Avrid uses a dagger. He learned to fight with a dagger when he was 10 and found one sticking out of the ground when he was walking home from school. He brought it home and practices with it whenever he could. No one ever knew about his skills until the games. Appearance: He is pretty small. Not necessarily in height, but build. At 90 lbs. and 6’ 0”, he is certainly no Thresh. His hair is so long it falls over one eye and is chocolaty brown. His eyes are a dark brown and almost look black, but his skin is pale. Strengths/skills: His greatest asset in the games will be his dagger skills. Heck, he is so good he might be able to take down a career. He can also swim, to bad it is hard to fight and stay afloat at the same time. Weakness(es): He ain’t strong.(yes, I said ain’t, sue me) Hand to hand combat would be a death sentence. Avrid also is not good at public speaking, especially to a lot of people. His knowledge on regular wilderness survival skills is also pretty lacking. Personality: He is very shy, but that is just because he is not confident in himself. He never seems to think he is good enough at anything. But he is also very caring, loyal, and friendly once you get to know him well. He would never, ever hurt anyone on purpose. Backstory/History: Avrid was always pretty lonely as a kid. He was an only child and the people in his community never really stopped working. He did a lot of small jobs until he was ten and found a dagger to practice with. He started disappearing every now and then to any where he could hide. So his parents wouldn’t get suspicious, he made up a lot of lies and excuses, but it sort of played off, having a way to defend himself and his family. When he was 14, he dropped out of school to help out his family in the power factory. It allowed him to buy a new dagger at a black market and help his mother and father with their other needs. Interview Angle: Avrid would most likely be very awkward and shy. Being on stage and speaking to the whole nation of Panem is his worst nightmare. He would most likely land no sponsors and just make a fool of himself. Bloodbath Strategy: He would go into the blood bath. I know that sounds like a death wish, but he really would need something to help him survive, like a backpack, some knives, or (and I bet you didn’t see this coming) a dagger. Games Strategy: After he got something useful from the cornucopia, he would run to find a good place to hide. Token: Avrid’s token would be a small piece of fabric that was around the hilt of his first dagger when he found it. It had to be looked at by the game makers to make sure he couldn’t strangle anything with it, but after review, he got to use it in the games. Fears: Glossophobia and Atelophobia are the fears of public speaking and not being good enough. He has both of these and they are not good things to have in the Hunger games. Alliance: He never ally with anyone, ever! Category:15 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes